


Please, wake up

by SecretEvillustrator



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, Oneshot, Reveal, Short, adrienette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-27 18:41:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19386754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretEvillustrator/pseuds/SecretEvillustrator
Summary: Chat Noir takes a hit in Ladybug’s stead, but this time he doesn’t get back up.





	Please, wake up

**Author's Note:**

> Wooow, I haven’t been active in a long time. O_O
> 
> I’m still working on the third chapter of “a moment to breathe” and I’m almost done actually. It’s just taking me a while to finish it. I’m trying my best. >_<  
> But for now I have made this (very) short angsty fanfic for you guys to enjoy. ^^

> “You reckless allycat” she cried out.  
>  There came no reaction from the boy lying limply in her arms.  
>  Every second ticked by painfully slow, but for now all she could do now was wait for the ambulance to show up.  
>  She hadn’t been able to stop the akuma, and now Cha- Adrien was lying in her arms. Injured.  
>  She had been too busy summoning her lucky charm to do anything. So when the akuma decided to use the opportunity to shoot her while she was distracted, Chat had jumped in front of her to save her from the oncoming hit.  
>  The akuma hadn’t been very fixated on getting their miraculouses and ran away before she was able to do anything. She couldn’t just leave Chat alone, so she stayed with him. The thought of him detransforming at some point hadn’t even crossed her mind as she sat down by Chat’s side. She had called for an ambulance and had anxiously waited ever since.  
>  She hadn’t even thought much of it when his transformation wore off. She had been to busy wispering words of comfort, hoping that he would somehow magically wake up. He was going to be okay. He always made it. He going to make it this this as well. She had to believe that.  
>  Her own transformation had already run out as well, but luckily there were no one else around.  
>  Her hands were shaking. She wanted to hold tightly onto Adrien. It was the only way she could feel like he wasn’t slipping through her fingers. But she stopped herself; afraid it might harm him.  
>  She hoped the ambulance would be there soon...  
>  -  
>  The akuma had stayed under the radar, so she hadn’t been able to use the miraculous cure, which also meant that Adrien hadn’t gotten better...  
>  She had been sitting next to him in the hospital since they came here. She wasn’t sure how long it had been.   
>  She was planning to give him hell for being reckless when he woke up, but as soon as those emerald eyes finally opened she broke down crying. Whether it from guilt, relief or something else she wasn’t quite sure.  
>  ”I’m sorry” she cried, ”I’m so sorry”.  
>  Adrien looked at her in a way that clearly showed how bewildered he was.  
>  “Wha- what are you saying sorry for?”  
>  “It’s all my fault. If only I had been faster and taken down the akuma, then you wouldn’t have gotten hurt.” She hung her head in shame and guilt, the emotions making it too overwhelming to look Adrien in the eyes.  
>  For a while he didn’t say anything. It tore at her nerves. But when he finally spoke again, it was soft, caring and... surprised.  
>  “…M’lady?”  
>  Marinette looked up. Adrien’s eyes were shinning with emotions she couldn’t quite place. Only then did she realize she wasn’t transformed.

**Author's Note:**

> Told you it was short.


End file.
